


birthday surprise, in more ways than one

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [36]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, owen's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: owelle share an i love you moment
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: dhylen writes one shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	birthday surprise, in more ways than one

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all. it's my first owelle fic. i hope you like! comment below 💖
> 
> prompt from little-loser-x on tumblr:
> 
> Owelle's first I love you.

Michelle had never really been one to get really invested in a person as much as she has with the fire captain. Sure, she's dated people before, and obviously had some type of feelings for them, but with Owen, things feel different, more intense. The crazy part? They're not even together, just friends.

Just friends is probably all they will ever be, and Michelle is okay with that, really. Completely okay with never being able to hold his hand, or feel him touch her face, or kiss him, or even- ah shit, who is she kidding? She's falling head over heels and there's nothing she can do about it except ignore in hopes that it would go away, which clearly has not worked so far, and more than likely never will.

Not only can she not admit her feelings out loud, but even if she could, they could never be together. They work together for starters, and with signing HR forms and all that jazz, it would be fine with the higher ups as long as it didn't interfere with their jobs. It wouldn't. They're both really good at what they do, and they love it. Nothing could jeopardise that if she had a say in it. Both Owen and herself are too professional to let that happen. Secondly, she's bonded with him so well over the many months knowing him, and has gained a lifetime friend. Why would she chance ruining that? She wouldn't.

Things with Owen have never been straightforward. When she had realised there was something more than friendship she felt for him, he had started seeing someone. It was unfair that she knew she had no right to feel hurt about it, but deep down, she did anyway. Ever the supportive friend and co-worker for him, she's always been there in his times of need, and vice versa. Owen always knows what to say to make her smile when she's having such a bad day.

Especially when it comes to things with Iris. That man can easily make her go from crying to smiling like an idiot and looking at him with heart eyes in a matter of seconds with just a few words.

The few times he's held her hand in a comforting manner has made her stomach do somersaults, flipping and turning in ways she never thought possible. His smile? God, his smile, the genuine smile he gives his son, or the team, or Michelle herself, or even patients on a call, is the smile she loves seeing and needs to see more of.

Taking a good look at every way he makes her feel, maybe taking the leap isn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe she could act on the feelings they clearly have for one another. She knows he feels the same way, or at least similar. He flirts with her as much as she does with him, and she'd be lying if she said he doesn't look at her the same way the sun looks at the moon.

Okay, that analogy doesn't make the most sense, but it paints the picture well enough.

"Thank you for this, Michelle," he says, snapping her from her thoughts, and holding up the boxed item in his hand as if to gesture that's what he's thanking her for. 

"Yeah, well, I love you, but that speaker you're using currently is so bad and tinny sounding it makes me want to poke my ear drums out." Possibly an overdramatic reaction? Yeah. But she stands by it.

After finding out a few weeks ago that Owen's birthday was coming up, it had taken a whole lot of convincing on his part to the team to not get him anything. At most, he'd said cake would be enough. Did Michelle abide by his request? Hell no.

But, she did however, wait until everyone else had gone to bed to give him his present. It was just Owen in his office, finishing up some paperwork, and Michelle in hers, switching off her laptop for the night. Perfect timing to give him the box.

"You what?" he asks her, his mouth slightly agape.

"The old speaker you've been using is so shitty, I couldn't stand listening to it anymore. This one should last a while," she replies with a smile on her face, a smile reserved specifically for him.

"No before that." His voice sounds almost like a question, but the context throws her off.

Oh shit.

No, she didn't, did she?

What is she supposed to say now? She can't take it back. Mostly because he had heard her and taking it back would make no difference, but also because taking it back would be a lie. A huge, fat lie.

"Oh, um..." Trailing off at the end, she dips her head, embarrassed by vomiting those three words on him so soon. 

Yeah, it's the truth, and she was planning to ask him out on a proper date. But this? This is not what was meant to happen.

She wants to say something, anything that won't make her sound like the idiot she's seeming like right now. But the words won't come out, and he's just looking at her, waiting, watching intently.

Then, he places the speaker she got him on his desk and takes one large step forward, his right hand resting on her left hip, his pinky grazing the tiny line of exposed flesh between her shirt and bottoms. The sensation shoots goosebumps up her entire torso, wrapping around her back and up her neck before settling on her cheeks.

Before she knows it, she's leaning upwards, pressing her lips into his, and he's kissing her back in an instant. It isn't much like what she expected. She'd thought a lot before about kissing Owen, not thinking she would ever get the chance, but each time the vision had popped into her head, she'd imagined fireworks and breathlessness.

Instead, all Michelle feels, is bliss, she feels at peace and like this is where she's meant to be. Right here, in Owen's arms, gently mixing her tongue with his, feeling the light scraping of his stubble at her chin, sensing him smiling into her mouth, tasting the flavour of everything that is just him.

**Author's Note:**

> owelle spotify playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/p27vxgb74ninwmumuxm2d90i1/playlist/5HxwPreAx8LmeFm2YfCIig?si=beazfX6CTbewJKjD9hcdQg


End file.
